Ángela Rose
by Cross Evans
Summary: -escucha con atención, Favorita de los Dioses, se que todo esto es muy estresante para ti, tienes dudas sobre si puedes luchar contra los males que amenazan a esta tierra, y las dudas te hacen tener miedo..-Celaena abrio la boca para prostestar, pero Angela Rose la interrumpió


Celaena, sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas, pensaba que es lo que va a hacer, todo esto la esta...la estaba,comiendo lentamente, ser la campeona del rey no es tarea fácil, mas si este te amenaza con matar a todos los que amas si le muestra una mínima muestra de deslealtad.

Entre averiguar los(malvados)planes del rey, y tratar de que este no la descubra por que si no estaría muerta(literalmente), sus crecientes sentimientos por Chaol, sacarle información Archer sobre quien son los traidores y el supuesto levantamiento, y para rematar ella tiene que hacerse frente al mal que amenaza a Erilea.

**_" Si pudiera dejarte en paz, lo haría. Pero has vivido tu vida consciente de que nunca escaparás de ciertas cargas. Te guste o no, estás atada al destino de este mundo. Como la Campeona del rey, ahora estás en una posición de poder, y puedes hacer una diferencia en la vida de muchos._**

**_Caín y el Ridderak fueron solo el principio de lo que amenaza a Erilea, —Mort dijo, las palabras haciendo eco en la tumba. —Hay un poder mucho más mortal allí a punto de devorar el mundo"_**

Aquel momento se repetía una y otra y otra vez, Celaena abrazo con mas fuerza sus piernas **-Ahora que voy a hacer, Ligera-** le pregunto a su perra, que estaba tumbada a lado de ella, como si fuera a responder.  
><strong>-lo mismo pensé-<strong> dijo cerrando los ojos.

**-Celaena...-**

Celaena, sobresaltada, se paro de golpe de la cama y vio que alfrente de ella se encuentra una una joven cabellos blanco ondulados que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, de piel color crema y ojos rojos, vestida con un vestido, blanco de tirantes dolor negro, y detalles en rojo, llevaba Zarcillos en forma de rosa, una gargantilla color negro con una rosa en el centro y un collar con rosas al igual que la gargantilla; Celaena instintivamente agarro una horquilla(de dios sabe donde) y la apunto hacia la peli-blanca** -clama, Favorita de los Dioses, no he venido a pelear contigo-** la voz suave y tranquila de la desconocida, que suponía que debía de tener unos 17 años, le hizo sentir segura, como si lo que estaba pasando en realidad no estuviera pasando nada **-¿quien eres? ¿que quieres?-**bajo la horquilla, pero aun no savia si la desconocida era enemigo o amigo**-ya no recuerdo como me llamaba antes, pero me llaman Ángela Rose, estoy aquí para aconsejarte-.**

**-aconsejarme?-** pregunto, vacilante **-esculla con atención, Favorita de los Dioses, se que todo esto es muy estresante para ti, tienes dudas sobre si puedes luchar contra los males que amenazan a esta tierra, y las dudas te hacen tener miedo..-**Celaena abrio la boca para protestar, pero Ángela Rose la interrumpió** -Pero tienes que luchar tanto por ti como por las personas que amas y por esta tierra**.

**-¡POR QUE YO, POR QUE TENGO QUE ENFRENTARME A ESTO!-** exclamo dando un paso hacia la peli-blanca.

**-Es tu destino Celaena Sardhotien, no puedes hacer que cambie, por que el ya esta escrito- el tono que Utilizo Ángela Rose le recordaba al que utilizaba su madre cuando hacia algo malo -**Los sacrificios que hiciste, que haces y que vas a hacer sera recompensados en un futuro-

Ángela Rose, se acerco a Celaena, y poso las manos sobre sus hombros** -no tengas miedo, favorita de los dioses, no estarás sola, conocerás personas que te ayudaran-** hizo una pausa, esperando que celaena dijera algo, pero la verdad era que Celaena estaba paralizada por sus palabras.  
>Al ver que Celaena no decía nada Ángela Rose prosiguió <strong>-y se que algundia Chaol y tu estarán juntos-<strong> y con esa palabras se aparto de Celaena, Celaena estaba en estado de shock. ¿Como sabia ella sobro Chaol y lo que sentía por el?. La suave risa de Ángela Rose la saco de sus pensamientos

**-Celaena, llevo observante varios días, esperando el momento ofortuno para mostrarme a ti, y he visto muchas cosas- Celaena, no pudo evitar ponerse roja - Q-que eres en realidad-** pregunto, Ángela Rose le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Mi madre decía que yo soy un ángel enviado a salvar a la humanidad del mal que ellos están creando.**  
><strong>Mi padre decía que yo soy un demonio enviado desde las profundidades del infierno a seducir a la humanidad y llevarla al caos-<strong>

**-pero, que tiene que ver con mi pregunta?-** Celaena pregunto al aire ya que Ángela Rose se había ido tan rápido como había llegado...


End file.
